Hot N' Cold
Lyrics Aubrey: You change your mind, Like a girl changes clothes. Yeah you, Always stress Like a chick (with Erin: I would know) Aubrey with Erin (Aubrey): (And you) Always think, Always speak, Cryptically (yeah) I should know That you're not good for me (Yeah-Hey Yeah Yeah) Erin with Aubrey: Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in then you're out, You're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up Erin and Aubrey (Erin): You! You don't really want to stay,no. (Oh Oh Oh) You! But you don't really want to go-oh. (Oh Oh Oh) Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in and you're out, You're up and you're down. Erin with Aubrey: We used to be Just like twins, So in sync. The same energy, Is now a dead battery. Erin (and Aubrey): Used to (laugh) 'bout nothing. Now you're plain (boring) Erin and Aubrey: I should know that you're not gonna change (Aubrey: no way-yeah-yeah) Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in then you're out, You're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You! You don't really want to stay,no. (Erin: Oh Oh Oh) You! But you don't really want to go-oh. (Erin: Oh Oh Oh) Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in and you're out, You're up and you're down. Aubrey: Ohhh Yeaah yeah yeah Oh ohhhh ohh Yeaah yeah Erin and Aubrey: Someone call the doctor, Got a case of a love bi-polar. Stuck on a roller coaster, Can't get off this ride. Erin: You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes. Erin and Aubrey (Aubrey): Cause you're hot then you're cold,(Hot or cold) You're yes then you're no, (Yes or No) You're in and you're out, (Ohhhh yeah) You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right (wrong or right) It's black and it's white (black or white) We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (Ohhh Yeah) You! You don't really want to stay,no. (Nooo) (Erin: Oh Oh Oh) You! But you don't really want to go-oh (Ooooh) (Erin: Oh Oh Oh) Cause you're hot then you're cold, (Ohhh) You're yes then you're no, (yes or no) You're in and you're out, (ohhhh) You're up and you're down you're hot then you're cold, (ohh yes you are) You're yes then you're no, (Yeaah Yeaah) You're in and you're out, (Oohhh Ohhhh) You're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right (Yeeeah) It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (Erin: Oohhhh-and then we make up) You! You don't really want to stay,no.(Ohhhhhh) (Erin: Oh Oh Oh) You! But you don't really want to go-oh (Heeeyy) (Erin: Oh Oh Oh) You're hot then you're cold,(Hot N' Cold) You're yes then you're no, (Yes Or No) You're in and you're out, (Oh You're up then you're down) You're up and you're down. Aubrey: Heyy-yeaah-yeaahh Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs